Neo Motavia
Category:Nations Category:Mushroom Kingdom History WIP Alliances By the time Vecanti was chosen to stand as the new Thurokiir of Auroran House Zeran, much of the Zerani populace had fled Oceana and joined the ranks of the Mushroom Kingdom. Following in the footsteps of the more experienced Mundokiir of House Zeran, Vecanti pledged her nation's loyalty to the Kingdom and serves as a member of the Kingdom's foreign affairs corps under the guidance of Lord High Envoy AirMe. Since then, Vecanti has been asked about the possibility of rebuilding Oceana at a later time. Her responses to these inquiries have always been negative, and of the three 'kiirs, she seems to be the least interested in seeing Oceana's return. Resources Neo Motavia's location in the Pacific Northwest gives it access to vast amounts of temperate forestland. Vast tracts of this forestry are set aside expressly for the purpose of logging and conservation, with Neo Motavian lumber production carried out in the most eco-friendly manner possible. Neo Motavia is also known for its abundant supply of cattle, though many nations are hesitant to import Neo Motavian beef on the grounds that Neo Motavian cattle ranchers make full use of hormone-enhanced feeds, selective breeding and genetic engineering, and are even exploring the possibility of livestock cloning. The Thurokiir The Thurokiir is the spiritual leader of the Auroran people, and serves to defend them from those threats against which direct military action is ineffective. This role gives the Thurokiir great lattitude in affairs both foreign and domestic, and the Thurokiir traditionally serves as the ambassador-at-large for the Aurorans of House Zeran. The sudden departure of Thunderforge forced the Aurorans of House Zeran to choose a new Thurokiir, and quickly. Mundokiir Stormsend immediately gathered those Aurorans who sought the position, and a grand challenge was held to see who among them was most worthy of the title. When the competition had ended, none were surprised to see that the former Thurokiir's prized pupil - now wielding her predecessor's famed plasma saber - had emerged victorious. Though both Mundokiir Stormsend and Almokiir Altamalta had their reservations about Mara Vecanti's character, they granted her the office of Thurokiir without delay. The other 'kiirs had a right to be hesitant, though. Like her predecessor, Mara Vecanti has the distinction of not being human; unlike her predecessor, she doesn't go out of her way to hide this fact. Vecanti's sense of morality is considered skewed at best, and at worst, downright corrupt. Few are the acts she considers too vile to be undertaken, provided that they advance Neo Motavia's agenda in some manner. Only time will tell if this double-edged blade of a Thurokiir does the Auroran people more harm than good. The Neo Motavians The people of Neo Motavia believe in the pursuit of perfection, both in function and form. Technological advancement is seen as a primary means of achieving this perfection, and as a result great emphasis has been placed on technological development since the nation's formation. Due to the donation of funds and technology from other member-states of the Mushroom Kingdom, Neo Motavia's recent growth has been almost explosive, with Neo Motavia achieving its current strength in a fraction of the time independent nations require. This rapid expansion has placed a great strain on Neo Motavia's resources, and now the nation is almost entirely dependent on imported resources to support its growing population. As previously mentioned, the people of Neo Motavia are constantly seeking to perfect themselves in every possible way. The average Neo Motavian is possessed of an unflagging sense of purpose, and their single-minded pursuit of that purpose often leaves visitors bewildered or even frightened by these people. They fight fiercely to defend their own, and are not above violating global taboos to do so. The Neo Motavian Army Soldiers While the soldiers of Neo Motavia have not yet experienced the challenge of actual combat, they are given extensive drilling and training to prepare them for the inevitable war that awaits them in the future. During a simulated wargame between the soldiers of Neo Motavia and the soldiers of Zircadia, Mundokiir Stormsend noted that the Neo Motavian soldiers "fought as demons until physically unable to do so". In order to compete with the Zircadian mage corps, Neo Motavia has initiated the development of a specially-trained "psi-ops" division that takes advantage of recent advancements in genetic engineering. Armored In keeping with the surrender terms imposed on the Mushroom Kingdom, Neo Motavia has no armored fighting vehicles at this time. Air Force Neo Motavia does not currently possess an airforce. According to a statement released by Thurokiir Vecanti, this is because the inferior aircraft available to Neo Motavia now would eventually need to be replaced, and would thus waste money better spent on development of the nation's infrastructure. Strike In keeping with the surrender terms imposed on the Mushroom Kingdom, Neo Motavia currently owns neither cruise missiles or nuclear weapons. Thurokiir Vecanti has announced that progress towards the eventual development of nuclear weapons is being made, and that she expects to see Neo Motavia armed with nuclear weapons within the next several months.